


【港九】如何凝视深渊

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: The hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: （1）《北斗神拳》主人公健次郎的经典台词。（2）不知道有没有人看过《Another》（手动滑稽）





	1. 上

“你已经死了。”

我站在街角的咖啡厅发呆时忽然有人对我说话。可能是因为我还没喝过今天份的咖啡，我的思维雾蒙蒙的；思绪被人打断后几秒就想不起刚才到底是在专注地想些什么，然而对方短短五个字也左耳进右耳出一样没给我留下什么印象。哎，我原本接下来是要做些什么来着？

“喂，不要无视我啊，我说你已经死了。”

这一次我听到了，也听懂了。我抬头去看头顶声音的来源，咖啡厅门口的路灯灯杆上居然坐着个人。他看我终于对他有反应，就轻巧地跳到我面前来。我虽然听懂了他的话，却不明白他为什么这样说、又有什么证据证明我死了。又不是热血动漫大结局里铲除反派（1），更何况我根本不认识他。

“我的名字是金廷祐。你叫什么？”他问。

“我是——”诡异的是我竟然无法直接回答他。我只朦胧记得自己的名字是三个字，话到嘴边又被梗住，只好站在原地支支吾吾到脸红。

“看来是个新来的。”金廷祐宽慰一样拍拍我的肩。他太无所谓的样子反而叫我窘迫，毕竟怎么会有人不记得自己的名字，更何况我确信刚才我还想得起来的。

“新来的？来哪里？”我肯定不是真的失忆了，至少我知道这附近的街景，比如这条街向下拐两条街就是我的学校。

“我指的不是我们待的地方，而是你现在的状态。”金廷祐说，这时他终于做出针对我死亡声明的解释，“我们都已经死了，但是‘裁决’之前还会在人间待一阵子。”

“裁决？”我问。这时我并没有意识到自己已经相信了他的话。

“就是灵魂该去天堂还是地狱之类的，我以前也不信这个的，真是没想到。”金廷祐说。

“那还需要什么审核过程吗？”我问。

“不知道，也许要在这里盖个章吧。”金廷祐用食指按一下我的额头，他的指尖凉凉的。

“可你又是怎么知道这些的？你不也已经——”死了没多久这种话我还是说不出口，不管怎么看金廷祐都是一个有独立特征的、活生生的人。虽然他看起来比我年长一点点，但是我还是不免感叹他英年早逝是世界的遗憾。

“其他同类告诉我的，但是现在他们不在了。我们这样的——”他犹豫半天也没有说我们到底算不算人，“并不会在这里停留太久的，只要我们想起自己的死因。”听他的描述找回回忆像是在旧仓库里寻宝一样。金廷祐看起来非常期待找出自己的死因，跃跃欲试像个侦探。与他对生命的消极态度相反，我一想到自己认识的人、想做的事不免就难过起来。

我还没想起自己的名字，金廷祐就替我出主意。他说总需要些线索和启发的，我出现在这个咖啡厅肯定有些理由。他直接拽着我的手大步流星地走向咖啡厅的前门，门上的标志分明写的是“拉”，他却看也不看就逼近了门框。肯定会撞上去的，我一边想着，一边眼睁睁看他拉着我一起穿过那道门。

看来我们确实是死了，我咋舌。

我们进到店里，下午这里客人不多；气氛倒是融洽，但我总觉得缺了点什么，这里有点太安静了。我们接着往里走，店铺角落竖着一架钢琴；琴盖没有打开，上面放着一束白花。

原来是缺了弹钢琴的人啊，我有点惋惜。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”金廷祐忽然问我。我下意识地摇头，他将信将疑地打量我两秒，我很坚定地再次摇了摇头。

“我念的是工业高中，不懂高雅艺术。”我说。金廷祐好看的眉毛皱了皱，他困惑地嘟哝说那你来这里干吗。我原本想回嘴是你拉着我进来的，可是我确实对室内装潢有些印象——尤其是那架钢琴——或许并不是能提醒我身份的关键地点，但我以前应该也时常来这里。于是我一边看着那架钢琴一边四处走动，没想到就直接穿墙而过了。我又回到了街上，透过咖啡厅的大窗看到金廷祐依然站在钢琴旁边。

“啊！就是这样！就是这个角度！”我忽然兴奋地一拍手，“我对这个画面有印象！”

金廷祐到我身边来，侧着脑袋等我讲述更多细节。我朝着路的尽头一指：“我的高中就在那里，我一定是上学放学经常经过这里才会透过窗户看到那架钢琴的！”

“嗯，有道理。”金廷祐点点头。他也顺着我的视线去看那架钢琴，叹了口气，“刚才我听店里的人说经常在那里弹钢琴的人最近因为意外去世了。加上咱们就三个了，死亡还真不是件遥不可及的事情。”

既然刚才说到我的高中，那里自然就是下一站。我进了校门以后轻车熟路去找我的教室。果然每离自己的班级更近一步我就想起更多，我一边走一边给金廷祐讲学校的历史、班里的日常，可惜他似乎不感兴趣。

现在是自习的时间，不过其他人也看不到我们。金廷祐显然是想问我还记不记得自己坐在哪，认不认识这些人，可是他没问出口，我也不需要回答。教室里后排靠窗的我的座位上堆满了鲜花和手写信，甚至正中间还有几个相框。

“原来是受人瞩目的校园偶像啊。”金廷祐打趣我。

“万一是怕我魂魄不宁回来找他们呢？”我一边开玩笑一边坐回自己的椅子上。亲眼看到自己的遗照还挺新奇的。课本之类的个人物品已经被移走了，塞得满满当当的桌面正中间是我穿着校服的证件照，周围一圈有和班里同学的合影，还有我代表学校田径队拿奖的新闻照片。看来我确实挺有名的，我轻笑出声。金廷祐一戳我的额头叫我注意形象，我发现他还蛮喜欢这么“欺负”我的。

像是听到我的声音一样，侧前方的女孩子忽然转过来看我的位置——我一下紧张起来，毕竟我还不太适应这个状态——她看了两眼我的桌子，忽然就趴在自己桌上大声哭起来。趁着这个空档我注意到她前方还有一张没人的桌子，不过周围人立马围过来安慰她。我隐约想起班上最近有同学受伤，大概是仍在修养。我吐吐舌头，短时间内一死一伤，这个班级该不会被诅咒了吧（2）。

那个女孩子仍然哭得停不下来，抽噎着说还是不敢相信他离开了这种叫人伤感的话。我低下头不敢去看，毕竟我还端正坐在这里，但是他们再也看不到我了。我盯着自己的遗照感慨了一阵子，才想到校服胸卡上应该会有我的名字。我的胸卡其实就放在照片旁边，上面的三个字我再熟悉不过——

黄旭熙。

我的名字是黄旭熙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）《北斗神拳》主人公健次郎的经典台词。  
（2）不知道有没有人看过《Another》（手动滑稽）


	2. 中

金廷祐自从离开教室就一言不发，我告诉他班上最近有同学受伤后他好奇地去那个空着的桌子看了看。我告诉他或许是我们两个人一起发生了意外——毕竟我自觉和班上所有人关系都不算差——我的运气倒是比较差。

从教室出来后我又带着金廷祐去田径场之类的地方转了转，我活着的时候是扔标枪的。果然田径队的更衣室里我惯用的衣橱里也塞满了花。今天我们见到太多送别的花束。

金廷祐凑近了看那些花束上带着的卡片，小声念给我听。

“黄旭熙同学，你是我的太阳。”

“黄旭熙同学，我永远不会忘记你的。”

“黄旭熙同学，你会永远活在我们心里。”

“这群家伙，怎么都写的这么肉麻。”我干笑着打个冷颤。金廷祐看我的表情也乐了，他噗嗤一下笑出声；他笑起来很好看，我注意到他左侧脸颊有个很浅的酒窝。

“呀，真是不满足的家伙。或许有些人死去的时候根本不会有人怀念呢？”金廷祐用手戳戳他最后念的那张卡片，“那样从他死的那一刻，这个人的存在不就被完全抹掉了吗？”

因为金廷祐这样说我也不免感伤起来，离开学校的时候我们都没说话。咖啡厅的钢琴家至少也有一束花，而且知道他的人看到那架钢琴也许就会想起他。可是到现在为止我尚且不知道有关金廷祐的事情，不管是他以前的生活还是死后别人对他的态度。听他的语气他可能连一束花也没有，他似乎也不想提起。

我忽然涌起自己配不上那些缅怀的念头，我为了打消心里强烈的愧疚感只能分神去看金廷祐。我们在学校待了很久，出校门时已经是黄昏了；死人并没有影子，但假设我们还有的话，一定会拖得很长。金廷祐身上形影单只的落寞氛围尤其重，哀伤到如果可以的话我希望把自己得到的花全部给他。

呵，可我已经死了，除了言语安慰似乎什么也做不了。我叹了口气。

“怎么了？”金廷祐问。

“忽然觉得一个人的能力范围还挺小的，活着是，死了就更是。有一点愧疚。”我实话实说。

“没事，人忘性很大的，你很快就不会这么想了。”金廷祐对我说。他的神色有些复杂，听起来也不像是安慰我。我耸耸肩没有接话。

奇怪的是我的愧疚感并没有快速消失，反而越来越重了。晚上我们无处可去，最终选择回到街角的咖啡厅应付一晚。我是躺在靠窗的沙发上休息的，可是死后回归意识的第一个夜晚过得浑浑噩噩。

“对不起！” 半梦半醒之间我一下哭喊着坐起来，吓了旁边的金廷祐一跳。他没有睡觉，只是坐在钢琴前面发呆。

“啊，对不起。”这次我确实是对金廷祐说的。他没有回复我，只是转回去继续盯着钢琴看。我走过去，自然地把手搭在他肩上。目前看来这架钢琴对我意义非凡，看金廷祐那副在意的样子，我开始期待这架钢琴也和他有所关联。尽管接触的时间不多，我意识到金廷祐安静的外壳之下有个复杂又独立的人格。以现在的状态出现在人间的我为什么会先见到他？我们活着的时候会不会认识呢？

“你会弹钢琴吗？“急着找出一丝一毫关联的我不等他回答又紧接着抛出下一个问题，“你现在能弹吗——”

“我——”金廷祐的回答被我连珠炮一样的问题堵住了，随后他无起伏地说，“现在不可以，以后也不可以了。以前，也不可以。”

也就是说他并不会弹钢琴，我懊恼着撇撇嘴。这时他转过来问我刚才的梦话是在说什么，是不是想起了什么。他这么一问我才想起来，钢琴！梦里我看到的就是钢琴！

我梦见这架钢琴前专注演奏的一个背影，从傍晚开始慑住我的愧疚之情在那时达到顶峰；我想要追过去向那个人道歉，可是不管我怎么努力跑也只停留在原地；接着地面裂开一条口子，我连同未出口的道歉就被那条深渊吞没了。金廷祐说的没错，独立的线索多了就会自然地穿成一线。

“班上受伤的那个同学，我死的时候确实是和他在一起。”我说，“他平时总是一个人，放学之后也总是很快就走了。我起先只是想和他开玩笑的，我和朋友们说‘既然他不想和我们玩我们也不需要和他玩’。我是当着他的面说的，只是希望他主动一点自我介绍、和我们聊聊天、一起吃午饭之类的。

“后来周围的人渐渐都不再理会他了，虽然那个人看起来依然是一幅一个人也无所谓的样子。最开始我不知道为什么，后来我逐渐害怕是因为我当时的话，毕竟我也算是有一定号召力的人。那段时间我开始很好奇他到底一个人在做什么，所以放学以后悄悄跟着他，才发现了这家咖啡厅。这里根本不是我上学会经过的方向的。

“他弹钢琴的时候侧脸真的很好看，表情也没有那么平淡。他并不总是形影单只不合群的，是我们从没想过真正了解他。我害怕他知道一切是从我开始的，所以永远只敢在窗户外面看他；但是偶尔我觉得这样也好，只有我知道他的秘密、他与众不同的那一半人格。

“直到有一天我发现他被几个学生围在田径场更衣室后面的小巷子里打的时候，我才意识到事情超出控制了。可是我不敢站出来，我只能等他们走了才敢打电话叫救护车。我喊他的时候他没有反应，我摸了摸他的额头，至少还有体温和呼吸；他整个人匍匐在地上，幸好只是晕过去了，手臂上有几个伤口。

“我一直对自己说等他伤好了回到班上我就会拉着他对所有人说他是个很棒的人、是我的朋友，可是他再也没来过。我从老师那里得知他决定休学，可能是要暂时离开这个城市。我开始慌了，必须要让他知道我真的很后悔说那些话。所以我直接去最近的车站想要找到他。可能是那时候把我这辈子的运气用完了，我确实一下子就发现了他。可是——“

我一连串说了很多，尽管与其说是对金廷祐倾诉不如说是在说服自己。我的手还放在金廷祐肩上，他一定是试到了我的颤抖。我在金廷祐眼里看到同样深重的悲伤。他捏捏我的手，然后站起来摸摸我的额头等待我心情平复。

天已经亮了，我迫不及待带着金廷祐去了最近的车站。像是受到召唤一样，我凑到月台边缘向下面的铁轨看，果然轨道两侧的石砖缝隙里还有不算陈旧的血迹。啊，就是这里了，我几乎要全部想起来了。我的生命就终结在在这个月台。

“我就是在这里追上他的，他要离开了；我想和他说对不起的，却不小心从月台上掉下去了。如果当时来得及说清楚就好了，我真的很抱歉。”我蹲在地上，眼泪已经不可控地淌下来。

“是这样吗？”金廷祐第一次没有露出丝毫同情的神色，好像是好奇与玩味居多。我有点懊恼，无论是当时的情景还是我的惋惜都并非是在开玩笑。然而他直接把我从地上拉起来——我才发现他手劲不小——推着我走到月台边缘。我们紧贴着站在黄线和月台缝隙之间，我听到火车接近的报站声。

我半个身子都悬在月台之外，唯一的支点就是金廷祐。他抱紧了我，凑到我边上小声问：“是这样吗？是这样吧。”虽然看不到，但是我直觉他是笑着的。

“对，对！可是你为什么知道？”我说。我意识到我已经非常接近真相，虽然我想说自己心跳加速，但是死人没有心跳。

“我当然知道。因为你并不是失足掉到火车前面的，是我推你下去的。”金廷祐放开我。我向后仰着摔到轨道上，看到金廷祐确实在笑。以我现在的状态当然不会被火车碾过去，尽管回想起死亡瞬间的极端疼痛与恐惧叫我浑身麻痹。火车已经很近，月台十分吵闹，但是我没有错过金廷祐接下来的话：

“黄旭熙，虽然你总喜欢给自己找借口，但是你没说出口的道歉确实是有理由的。是我打断你的，不知道你还记不记得。”金廷祐跟着一起跳下来了，火车距离我们两个只有一米不到，“和你一起掉下去的时候我说：‘黄旭熙，咱们一起下地狱吧’。”


	3. 下

我当然记得，我全都想起来了，但是不仅仅是“一起下地狱”的咒怨。因为我被孤立的无辜同学、咖啡厅消失的钢琴家、还有我面前的金廷祐根本就是同一个人。一起摔到月台铁轨上的时候金廷祐硬是挤到我和疾驰而来的火车之间——即使这样什么都阻止不了——他被火车碾碎的最后一句话分明是在向我道歉。分明道德立场相反，最终我们却都死于未出口的歉意，真是可笑的巧合。

两个死人自然无法对现实产生影响，火车安全进站又很快离开，我看到安全员们脸上明显的释然。我们的死大概给他们带来不小的麻烦。

“你是什么时候想起来的？”我问。我们还站在铁轨上。

“在教室里，你说有人受伤没来时我去看了‘他’的桌子。上面写着‘金廷祐杀人犯’，这倒是方便了。”他一扯嘴角牵出一个不太成功的笑，这次我没看到他的酒窝。

“所以，我并不是不小心掉下去的，那为什么你——”我接着问，声音有些颤抖。我从没想过自己会因此失去生命，更何况我以为我诚心悔过就会得到原谅，然而金廷祐的反应截然相反。

“黄旭熙，我这辈子只爱过两样东西：钢琴和救我的那个人。两样都是被你毁掉的，你凭什么要求我原谅你啊？”金廷祐脸上露出玩味的神色，可是无论他的话还是他的表情我都无法理解。他说他爱过救他的人——也就是我——可是他讨厌我到可以和我一起跳到行驶的火车前。我僵硬地站在原地等待他的解释，越发觉得自己为这种人而死实在不值。

“那天我本来是打算自杀的——虽然最后这个目的也达到了——但是直到最后我都在想会不会有人后悔了来找我，没想到偏偏是你出现了。黄旭熙，我从最开始就知道事情是由你开始的，不过我也没有非常怨恨你，毕竟你的本意也不是太差，我不能因为其他人的行为迁怒你。“金廷祐说。

“那天我从老师那里出来，其实我们是在说让我代表学校参加钢琴比赛的事情的，可是你的朋友们以为我去找老师告密。我被打得动不了，他们走了以后有人发现了我、送我去了医院。我真的很感动。”金廷祐说着摸了摸自己的额头，那是我确认他还活着的动作。他是那么在意被人珍视，以至于我们死后再相遇时他也是用这个动作关照我的。

“在医院养伤的时候我想，如果行为本身会被评判为好或者坏，那么什么也不做就会让人免遭责难。可是你追来车站找我，就是为了打碎我觉得世界仍有善意的梦。你告诉我救我的人就是你，而且事情发生的时候你就只是站在更衣室门口看着我被打！黄旭熙，你根本就是个胆小鬼！你不是为自己的影响力而自豪吗？为什么不阻止他们！你不敢做决定，可是我敢，所以我把你推下去了。“

我沉默了，他说的对。哪怕当时我伪装成老师吓退那几个人事情也不会演变成这样，可是当时我根本无法预料后果；更何况当一件事产生连锁反应时，我也无法决定哪一层面的结果才是决定性的。

金廷祐冷笑着举起自己的右手给我看，上面有好几道白色的疤：“而且那也根本不是小伤，肋骨断了几根也就算了，他们捅了我的胳膊！你眼里那几个不怎么重的伤口穿透了我胳膊里的神经。黄旭熙，我没法弹钢琴了。我再也弹不了钢琴了！“

“你说你真的很抱歉，其实你根本就没有后悔过自己的所作所为吧；即使有，估计很快也就忘掉了。你只是想让自己心里舒坦一点。”金廷祐轻松下了结论，“至于你的‘朋友们’，他们已经忘了我，自然也会很快忘掉你的。生命太短暂了，‘永远’对于活着的人而言根本没有任何意义。但是咱们两个都死了，我就可以很自豪地说‘我会永远恨你’了。”

他说完了，就站在原地看我；而我也看着他。我们都没有再说话。我紧张起来，金廷祐说只要想起死因我们就不用在滞留于人间，于是审判的时刻终于来临了。我现在才明白自己的行为带来的影响远超我安慰自己的程度。金廷祐是一个和我一样存在过的人，我却偏偏在无可挽回的时候才了解到这一点。

我忽然很想让金廷祐摸摸我的额头，但是我配不上他的原谅；我想说下辈子我会把你——把任何人——当成独立平等的个体，可惜我要为自己的错误付出代价，失去性命还不够，我大概是真的要去地狱的。

我闭上眼睛——

然而预想中的陨落并没有到来，更加出乎意料的是金廷祐遭受的审判。金廷祐身上汹涌而起的炽热火焰更衬得他脸色苍白，但是他仍然在笑，笑得声嘶力竭：“哈哈哈，我以前根本不相信死后世界会有地狱的，毕竟再怎么样也不会比我活着的时候差。”

他的审判结果竟然与我的截然相反，毕竟他杀了人又自杀，死后也被困在怨恨的囚笼里。我看他一点点陷进那团燃烧着的血红色深渊里，他仍然在看我。

我咬着牙纵身跳下去拥抱他，尝试用自己的后背挡住他。弗列革吞河的熔岩（1）把我们一并吞没了。疼，真的好疼。可是金廷祐丝毫没有挣扎不甘的意思，和他死前一模一样。即使怀着滔天的恨意他也依旧保有最基本的道德底线，他以为他该受这样的惩罚。而我，仅仅因为死后真心实意地认错就获得精神救赎而免于苦难。这太不公平了。

金廷祐看我跳下来显然十分惊讶，毕竟他到现在仍不相信我的悔意。我扣紧了他，对他一字一句说：“咱们一起下地狱吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）但丁《神曲》里施暴者的惩罚。《神曲》分为三部分，分别描述地狱、炼狱和天堂。九犯下的是施暴的罪行，会去地狱的第七层（倒数第三、越向下罪孽越重）；第七层里的三圈分别为对他人施暴者在沸腾的血河中受刑，自杀者化成树被啄食和对上帝和自然等施暴者在沙漠中淋火雨。九符合前两个，为了切题选了第一圈。港犯有罪过但是已经悔悟，按照《神曲》的设定应当去炼狱修炼之后即可去往天堂。  
————————————————  
后记：  
“当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。”出自尼采的《善恶的彼岸（Beyond Good and Evil / the Genealogy of Morality）》。我没读过，但是快速地看了下这句话相关的上下文之后“深渊”的含义指的应该是怀疑论，这句话的意思是“怀疑任何哲学理论时，怀疑这种思考模式本身也值得怀疑”。因为这种思维模式可以对其自身无限推广下去，因而是个无底的深渊。  
同样在这本书里尼采认为生命超越善恶，否定普世道德规范的存在，所以这个故事里把“深渊”定义里的思考模式代换成“道德意义上的对立面“了。我本人同意伦理学是没有标准答案的，几种常见的标准intentialism（目的决定行为对错）, deontology（责任观决定行为好坏）和consequentialism（结果决定行为对错）全都不算practically satisfactory。这个故事里猴和九是相互影响的，很难说他们是绝对的好人坏人、受害者加害者，大概就是想表达这个意思。


End file.
